


His Name is Ed

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: I told you that I don't have a soul [4]
Category: Gotham (TV), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: "when she loved me", AU Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ed is a toy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Kid Jim, Movie: Toy Story 2, Peter Gordon dies, Song fic, Toy Story AU, suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Based on the song "When she loved me" from Toy Story 2 (yes, the sad one about Jessie's backstory that makes everyone cry).E. Nygma is a toy. Peter Gordon decides to give it to his son Jim.This a bit angsty, but has a happy ending





	His Name is Ed

 

E. Nygma was one of those fabric dolls with a plastic head, hands, and feet. He had black-framed glasses glued to his face by the bridge of his nose and behind his ears. Behind the glasses were a pair of brown glass eyes. He had hair that was really just more plastic molded into a shape similar to the thing and painted dark brown, like his eyes. He had a permanent smile and he wore the stereotypical scientist get-up; button-down, blazer, slacks, a lab coat, and an identifying badge. He was a toy. He was given to a kid after being bought at a thrift store by a man called “Dad” or “Peter.” This kid was the best. He was blond, with a gap between his front teeth, he laughed with his mouth wide open. His name was Jim. When Dad first gave him to Jim he’d said; “His name is Ed, not E, or Nygma, Ed.” Jim had smiled, bouncing up and down. Jim always called him Ed. Ed loved Jim, the way any toy would love a wonderful kid like Jim. Ed knew Jim loved him too, he heard it in the wonderous tone of his as he had “Ed the scientist” make peace with alien life, or discover new species of dinosaurs. Jim’s crooked smile was only second in value to his loud and wonderful laugh. Those first five years were like a happy dream. They were magnificent. Even when Jim was gone at school, Ed would smile, knowing that he would be back soon to play. Then, Peter Gordon died. And the dream shattered.

It was a Wednesday. Jim and Dad didn’t come home that night. And Mom took a phone call, she cried then ran out the door. Ed didn’t know what was going on. Why weren’t they home? Where had Mom gone? When would they get back? Were they alright? He worried all through the night, pacing back and forth on wobbly legs. He hoped that nothing happened to Jim. Jim was too young for something to happen to him. He was only ten now.

Jim and Mom came back the next morning. Jim had red, swollen eyes. Ed felt ashamed, he should have been there. Jim always felt better when Ed was there to comfort him, even if Ed never moved. Dad was nowhere to be found. Ed didn’t know why. So he just sat still, where he was left on Jim’s nightstand. Jim didn’t go to school that Thursday, or Friday. He didn’t play either. He just laid in bed, his back facing Ed and the door. Ed wanted so badly to get up and reach out, give Jim a hug. He wished he was a human, a kid. But he was only a toy. He was made of plastic and a cotton-polyester blend stuffed with leftover batting fluff from a quilting factory. On Saturday Jim got up, changed and ate the breakfast Mom left for him. He picked up Ed, held him between his hands. He had a band-aid on his nose, and a scratch on his cheek. Jim sat on his bed, then the dam broke down. He cried and cried, all the while staring down at Ed’s smiling face. Ed wanted to stop smiling, he wanted to comfort him in the human way. But at least Jim would feel his comforting presence, it usually worked before. But this time it was different. With tears and snot running down, Jim’s face twisted into a scowl. He bared his teeth like the wild predators Jim used to read with him about. Jim was angry at him. Jim hurled him. Ed hit the wall and slid down it until he slammed into the floor. He was almost sitting, his legs bent in odd ways and his back and neck slouched to the side. His plastic smile was still in place. Jim screamed and cried. He tore his pillow and blankets off the bed. He knocked things off shelves and threw them onto the floor. Ed watched from the corner. He couldn’t move. _Why? Why was Jim so angry, so hurt? What had he done? What had he done wrong?_ Jim let out another scream, he bounded over his bed and attacked the bookshelf, tearing every hardcover and paperback out and letting them fall to the floor as if they were condemned to skydive without a parachute. Ed watched on. He didn’t know what crying was like. But he was sure that if he could he would be. Mom came running in, she pulled Jim into a hug. They sank to the floor. Jim sobbed. All the while he glared and scowled at Ed. Ed didn’t understand. Mom helped Jim clean up the mess. He screamed at her when she tried to pick up Ed. So Ed was left in the corner. Sunday came, Ed was still in the corner. Monday and Tuesday came and went, Ed was still in the corner. Wednesday and Thursday passed, Ed was left in the corner. Days became weeks, Ed was left in the corner. The only attention Jim would give him was a glare. Ed watched as Jim, his perfect kid with the loud, open-mouth laugh, forgot how to be happy. Jim was angry. So, so angry. He would come home with bruised and bloody knuckles and then he’d punch the wall. He stopped when he made a hole. But he was still angry. Months later and still the only hint that Ed hadn’t been forgotten was the glare Jim would give him. Ed wished that Jim would just destroy him, break him into pieces too little to hold his consciousness. Surely that would be better than this glare, then Jim could take out his anger on the one he hated. Ed knew that Jim hated him. Ed wished the boy didn’t, but he could see the truth. Ed sat in the corner of the room for years. Jim grew up into an angry teenager, then he packed up and left for good. Only then did Mom pick him up. She dusted him off with gentle care. Her smile was sad.

“It’s not your fault, you remind him of his father, he’s just upset, he’ll always be upset. Maybe someday he’ll understand there was nothing he could have done, nothing he can blame you for,” Ed wasn’t sure. Even though he was a toy there must’ve been something he could’ve done. Something he should have done. More years passed. Mom got older, wrinkles deepening around her mouth and eyes. Her grey hair got greyer, then it got white. Ed still smiled, looking the same as he always had. --With the exception of the small pasta stain on one of his legs. Mom talked to him, growing lonely and senile. Then one day, she packed Ed up in a box with tissue paper. It was dark, he could barely hear the world outside of his cardboard container. _Had she donated him? Was he in the giveaway?_ The box opened some unknown time later, light blinding him. He was in an office of some sort. A man was looking down at him, Jim. He looked older, some of the roundness of his face lost. But he still had his blond hair. Ed was afraid. Would Jim throw him again? Would he actually get broken this time?

“What is that? Who sent you a doll?” a woman asked, her dark and puffy hair tied up.

“My dad gave him to me when I was little.” Jim was smiling down at him, holding him carefully in hands that were much bigger than Ed remembered. Jim smiled a watery smile, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. Jim, his Jim was smiling. “His name is Ed.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I can't help that I love the sad stuff, I just really love it. That being said, I hope you are alright and that the ending soothed some of that pain. 
> 
> Please comment, I've already done the damage and I promise I won't bite you! I just am a chatty person and if your comment is a keyboard smash or you just scolding me or screaming at me for ripping your heart out I will appreciate it. <3


End file.
